Fox & Kit
by maleficus-lupus
Summary: After being summoned then sealed within a human child, Kyuubi no Kitsune is waking up. Naruto is being plagued with dreams where he is a demon. And The Kyuubi is watching brief intervals of Naruto's life. What will happen when they finally talk? EDITED!
1. Prologue Part A

**Fox and Kit: Prologue part A.**

**By Malifecus-lupus**

"_The Summoning"_

'_**I awake, why? Someone is summoning me, I cannot resist it, it is too strong… I go.'**_

A large clearing in the middle of a forest, trees towering darkly over it as the stars gleam down. A man stands before a large circular pentacle in the center, chanting; a shift of the man's head causes his eyes to glint and you notice that they are like a serpent's. Looking more closely at the pentacle you see the dead and tortured bodies of ten children placed at equally spaced points within the circle. The man's chanting grows louder. Suddenly the bodies glow and burst in a shower of blood, hanging in the air for a brief instant before turning into energy which form into a ball. Glowing for a second the globe then explodes in a flash of red light. When the man's eyes clear he sees in the center of the pentacle a giant nine-tailed fox!

Kyuubi's POV:

As my mind clears from the sensation of the summoning I see the one who summoned me, '_**a human? A pitiful mud-rat summoned me?**_' I think, shocked. I attempt to roar my displeasure but the summoning is to strong and I cannot speak without permission. After the human recovers from the shock of seeing me asks, "Are you the Youma called 'Kyuubi no Kitsune?'" glaring in impotent rage I reply, **"Yes." **When the human hears this he grins. "Then this is my command Kyuubi no Kitsune," he shouts arrogantly, "go to the shinobi village of Konohagakure and destroy it!" _**"This is what I have been summoned for? To feed the insignificant blood lust of one lone human?" **_I think incredulously. I cannot resist his command and I start towards the village of Konohagakure, as I travel towards it I vow that after I finish this task I will come back and kill this snake-eyed human.

Hello every body! I'm back! I am so sorry that I took so long to post something again but it was so hard to get any inspiration to write a fanfic.

edited October 14th 2008 5:21pm


	2. Prologue Part B

**Fox and Kit:Prologue part B**

**By Maleficus-lupus**

"_The Sealing"_

Authors note: I am astounded by all the positive reviews I have received! I did not think my fic was that good. I will do my best to continue it, but I have a problem, I am having trouble on deciding when Kyuubi should interfere with Naruto's life. I will probably go with the forbidden scroll cliché, but! That is only if you do not give me suggestions! Please tell me where you think I should have Kyuubi interfere.

Kyuubi's POV

I have attacked Konoha and killed many of its shinobi as they tried to drive me away from it. Soon I will be able to attack the village proper. It is a pity I must destroy this place, It is quite beautiful, unlike most areas where humans live. Once I am free of this geis I will find the one who sent me and kill him. Perhaps that will offer some small comfort to their souls.

A day or two later

As I approach the mountain which lies in the center of Konohagakure, a Summons appears, a giant red toad with a pipe in its mouth, and a sword at its side. I recognize it as the lord of the toad summons: Gamabunta. My attention is deverted as I notice the small white haired human standing apon the summon's head. The human shouts at me, "this is your last chance to turn back Kyuubi!" I am impressed at the mud-rat's bravery but I cannot turn back as much as I wish to, so I ignore him and swing one of my tails at the toad. Jumping back the toad performs a mizu jutsu and fires balls of water at me, blocking them with my tails I rush towards the toad and just as I'm about to get into my claws striking range the human shouts "Gama Yuendan!" And I am enveloped by burning oil. **"Graaah!!" **I scream as I roll around trying to put out the flames, but it's of no use, and I finally shuck of that piece of youki-created flesh, and create a new one formed of the dust and debris floating in the air around me from the buildings I have destroyed.

Turning towards the toad/human duo attack once more, lunging in to grapple hand to claw with the toad. With a shout of "Rasengan!", the human punctures my skull with an orb of light. Flinching back, my tails send the toad flying backward crushing buildings as it hits the ground. I pause for a moment as I regenerate; about to attack the toad I turn away when I hear a shout. I turn towards a flat-topped building which has miraculously escaped destruction and my eyes widen as I see the amount of chakra the white robed human on the roof is using. _**"What? No, it's impossible!" **_ I think as I feel my soul be pulled away and I realize what he has done.

An few minutes earlier

A young yellow haired man in white robes is standing on a roof setting up an altar, a silver haired kid arguing with him. "Minato-sensei please! You can't do this it will cost you your life!" The kid, who has a Hitae-ate band over his left eye, pleads with panic in his voice. "No Kakashi-kun, I won't stop now. I must do this." The yellow haired man replies, writing a few final symbols in his own blood on the altar. Turning away from the arrangement the Minato stares at Kakashi and directss him, "bring the child Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at his Sensei looking as if he were about to refuse, then bowed his head and acquiesced, pain filling his visible eye. "Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi returned a few seconds later with a small bundle in his arms, yellow hair poking out of one end. Minato gently takes the bundle from Kakashi. "Leave. Now." he orders moving toward the altar. As Kakashi disappears, he tenderly unwraps the bundle revealing a blond baby boy and gently places him at the center of the altar. Facing the battle between the toad and the fox demon the yellow-haired man does nine hand seals: snake, pig, ram, rabbit, dog, rat, bird, horse, and snake. Holding the last seal Arashi shouts, "Kinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin." A huge discharge of chakra bursts from Arashi's body and a huge form appears behind him: Shinigami the Death God! Closing his eyes,

Arashi speaks to Shinigami, "Seal the Kyuubi in the stomach of this child, and in return... take my soul." The Shinigami nods and his arm stretches out and pulls Kyuubi from its body of dust and youki then plunges it into the child. A spiral seal forms on the child's stomach and the symbols drawn on the altar disappear. The Shinigami fades away as Minato collapses.

Terms

edited October 14 2008 5:16pm

Because it was pointed out that some people are not familiar with some terms in the Naruto series I will attempt to give translations and definitions.

Summons: the end result of the technique Kuchiyose no Jutsu. To perform Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning of the familiar spirit) one must have a contract with a certain species of animal or creature; this contract must be signed in blood. Summons appear in different sizes depending on how much energy you use in the Jutsu, the strongest summons is the Boss of that species, the known boss's are Gamabunta (toads) Manda (snakes) and Katsuyu (slugs/snails). The summons that have been seen are: toad, snake, slug/snail, dogs, spiders, and blind demon like creatures. The before mentioned summons are merely the ones that have been summoned with a contract.

Rasengan: translated means "Eye of the Hurricane" a glowing ball of pure chakra it was created by the Yondaime (Arashi) and taught to Jiraiya.

Geis:The word comes from scottish word geasa. A kind of curse or binding which forces a person to do something, in this case destroy Konohagakure.

Gama Yuendan: A Ninjutsu that only those who have signed a contract with the toads can use. The ninja must be able to summon Gamabunta, or possibly another large toad. The Human has the toad spit out oil and using a Katon (fire) type jutsu in conjunction, ignites the oil.


	3. Chapter 1

**Fox & Kit: Chapter One**

**By: Maleficus-lupus**

"_The Dream"_

**Flash**

_Curiosity. _The face of a silver fox staring down at me.

**Flash**

A human city, filthy, with dirt streets. I watch as a beggar is flogged by a rich man, the passers by do nothing.

**Flash**

I watch as scorpions and spiders of all types swarm all over a human girl, biting and stinging as she screams and screams. Ignoring the noise I turn and offer my respects to an enormous spider atop a giant stone pedestal. The being, as large as a house, clacks its mandibles and begins to speak. "The Kyu-"

**Flash**

_Anger. _Fierce rage flows through me as a human jumps at me, an axe raised above its head. Smacking the human aside I turn to his companions. Shifting into a more efficient form to fight in, I tense for battle as the first attacker smacks into the cave wall like a ragdoll.

**Flash**

_Joy. _Bloody joy hums through my veins as I mow through the human army. Larger than a horse I use my five tail 1 to send a company of horsemen flying as I grab a foot soldier in tearing him in half. Blood spatters my coat but I ignore it as I laugh in malicious glee.

**Flash**

_Love._ Love fills me as I lean in to steal another kiss from the blond haired man lying in bed beside me; his fox ears lie back in pleasure as we cuddle together staring up at a gibbous moon. 2

**Flash**

_Despair._ Despair overwhelms me as my life-mate falls to the spider demon's minions, his last words: "I love you." Rage fills me as the demon laughs and taunts me "Aw is Kyuubi-chan sad that his lover's dead? Don't worry you'll be joining him soon." Red mist fills my vision as I lunge towards my enemy, screaming my mate's name. "Tai-"

**Flash**

_Rage._

**Flash**

_Hate._

**Flash**

Blood.

**Flash**

Stars.

**Flash**

Running through a forest.

**Flash**

A young girl's face.

**Flash**

A giant red toad with a human on its head.

**Flash**

A glimpse of a yellow haired man in whit robes as I seem to get smaller and smaller.

A finale flash as Uzumaki Naruto wakes with a gasp on the night before his third graduation exam. "What the hell was that?" Naruto asks as he gasps for breath, trying to calm his pounding heart; meanwhile in a cage barred by a huge gate of iron, a giant red form stirs slightly as it begins to awaken.

1 The number of tails increases with age and power; this is from when Kyuubi was younger.

2 Kyuubi has been in any number of relationships; this is merely his most serious one.

Author Notes: Well here it is, My next part! I'm sorry it took so long. Note: I'm am looking for a serious beta-reader, the one I had before was the victim of a very bad back injury and was drugged up to her eyeballs by her doctor.

Thank you: Arnoldstrife, Archangel Rhapsody, and Firehedgehog for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-sama!

Hi! I've finally updated I hope you like it! Please read the following note:

This next chapter or two is going to have many parts that are blatantly copied directly from the manga, just to warn everyone.

**Fox & Kit: Chapter 2**

**By: Maleficus-lupus**

"_Brief Awakening"_

Kyuubi's POV:

My thoughts are sluggish, what has happened? A gleam of light, a glimpse of two men, one brown haired the other white. The brown haired man shouts "You fail!' A feeling of despair not my own and darkness envelopes my mind once more.

Consciousness returns. I hear voices; a man is speaking: "Iruka-sensei is a really serious guy… His parents died when he was young. So everything he's accomplished he did by himself, with a lot of hard work and discipline." A young man's voice, soothing, gentle, comforting.

A boy's voice now. "So? What's that got to do with me?" A querulous voice, very depressed. The voice of a boy who has not yet reached puberty.

Man: "So you remind him of himself. He thinks he's helping you to grow strong. Try to give the guy a break… Can't you understand where he's coming from? One orphan to another?" Comforting, cajoling.

Boy: "… But… I really wanted to graduate." Despair.

Man: "Then… I guess there's no choice."

Boy: "Hunh?"

Man: "Let me tell you a secret that I've been keeping a long time." A friendly, confiding tone; that of someone telling a close friend a secret. I am suspicious, why is he helping the boy? I am loosing consciousness once more; I cannot hear what the man is saying… there is only darkness.

3rd person POV

_#Fwoosh# _A blond haired boy unfurls a giant scroll in the middle of a forest and starts reading, talking to himself. "Okay, lets see. The first technique in the scroll is... Kage Bunshin… Man! My least favourite art, and suddenly it's turning up every where!"

Flash

A white haired man, face twisted by rage, spinning a giant shuriken, screaming "No one could bear an abomination like you!"

Flash

A man, brown hair bound back in a ponytail, badly wounded, crying. "I know that, Naruto," he sobbed out, "I was so hard on you, yelling, scolding… it must have hurt… Forgive me. If I'd been a better teacher… a better self… maybe neither of us would have come to this."

Flash

"Maybe I do hate the demon fox… but not Naruto." I feel shock and a seed of hope but it is not my own… what has happened? My thoughts are slow; I cannot remember what has happened. "For him I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student… he works with all his might… but sometimes, even so, he's awkward, clumsy… a screw-up… people have mocked and shunned him… and it's given him empathy. He knows what it is to be in pain. That boy is no longer your demon fox! He is… a citizen of Konohagakure village…" a tear falls, and I feel something building… something is going to happen. "… Uzumaki Naruto!"

An image appears: I see a white haired man with a giant shuriken strapped to his back, glaring at a badly wounded brown haired man (Iruka-sensei! How do I know that? What is happening?) The white haired man (the name Mizuki creeps into my mind) reaches back with one hand to unstrap the shuriken, speaking in the mean while: "Awww! That's so sweet! Just hearing you say so makes me feel all warm and fuzzy," Mizuki shouted. Iruka tries to move but is too badly injured and sits there, panting, staring at Mizuki as he continues speaking. "Well Iruka… I had planned to save you for last… but sometimes things just don't work out… so…" Mizuki gets into a throwing position and begins twirling the shuriken, shouting, "Say goodbye!"

Lights flash and time seems to slow. My memories flood back I remember who I am and how I became trapped. I remember that I am Kyuubi no Kitsune! Greater demon lord! Suddenly, as I remember this more memories flood into my mind, none of which are my own. Memories of Iruka-sensei treating us to ramen and complaining when we ate ten bowls, Memories of him tutoring us in the art of throwing shuriken and kunai, Memories of him comforting us after being bullied, and so many more of him helping us.

The memories cause my youki to flare; a small amount of it slipped through the bars of my prison, flooding the boys chakra system.

3rd person POV:

Naruto feels the Kyuubi's power but is concentrating to hard to care. He had to save Iruka-sensei! He lands a solid blow on Mizuki, sending him flying. Standing up from the position he landed in, Naruto shouts: "Keep away from Iruka-sensei… or I'll kill you!" Completely confident, Mizuki shouts back: "Loudmouth brat!! I can kill you with one blow!" Forming his hands into a strange seal, Naruto replies; "Bring it on you big dick! Anything you throw at me I'm gonna make you eat!" Face twisting with rage Mizuki shrieks: "You're welcome to try little fox!" With a giant explosion of smoke and a cry of "Kage Bunshin!" Hundreds of Narutos appear, covering the ground like leaves in autumn. "What's the matter tough guy? Come and get me!" The army shout. "You're going to kill me with one punch right? Come on!" Smirking the Naruto raise their fists, shouting: "So… if you won't I will!"

Insert gratuitous violence here

All the Bunshins disappear; leaving Naruto standing over Mizuki's beaten body, one hand sheepishly held behind is head. "Heh… I guess I got carried away," he says, blushing. Smiling Iruka manages to sit up, speaking to Naruto as he does. "Naruto, come here. I've got a present for you." As Iruka says this, the scene begins to fade away. The last thing you hear before it totally disappears is Iruka saying: "Congratulations… Graduate"

Please review and point out any spelling errors.

Author's Notes.

Unfortunately I couldn't think of any way to illustrate Naruto beating up Mizuki… Anyway in the manga they didn't show Naruto beating him up, all they showed was a panel with a lot of sound effects.

I'd like to thank all those reviewers who reviewed my fic asking me to continue it, probably the only reason I made any effort was because of you. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting. I've got an idea for my next chapter but it might be a while, it's my birthday this month and since it's Christmas next month I won't have much free time, but I promise that I'll make an effort as long as people keep reviewing. Please read my beginning notes at the start of the chapter if you haven't already.


	5. Chapter 3

**Fox & Kit Chapter 3**

**By: Maleficus-lupus**

_"Realisations"_

Naruto's POV:

I sit in an interview with the Hokage, nattering on about my shinobi registration photo. As my mouth spouts idiocies to the Hokage my thoughts wander. 'I don't see what's wrong with it; it's not as if anyone will care what my photo looks like, and any shinobi from an enemy village who looks at it will just think I'm an idiot. Surely the old man can see that, right? Out of all the people in this village, surely the old man can see through my act?'

I'm distracted, from my thoughts and my mouth's idiotic nattering, by the door creaking open and a kid in a too long scarf jumping into the room shouting, "On guard, ol' man!" A shinobi in dark glasses bursts in just as the kid trips over his own feet. I watch, completely speechless, as the kid sits up, shouting, "I get it! It's a trap right?!" The shinobi pushes up his glasses worriedly as he asks the boy. "A-are you all right, honoured grandson?! And, for the record, there are no traps here!"

I can't take it any more and just had to ask, "What's going on? Who is this brat?" As the kid indignantly shouts "Kid?" I notice the man's eyes, just visible over his glasses; fill with hate as he sees me. The man's hate doesn't distract me from the kid though. After all, I'm used to it.

"Aha, so **you** tripped me! It was you, right?" I can't believe the gall of this kid, accusing me of tripping him!

I grabbed him by the collar, pulled him up to my face, and yelled at him, "You fell over your own feet!"

After yelling at him, the shinobi in the black glasses yelled at me to put him down, saying, "Unhand him, Naruto! That boy happens to be the son of our revered lord, the Sandaime Hokage!"

I stare at the Hokage, and then at the kid; when I looked at him, the kid glared back at me and dared me, "Take your best shot!"

I do, hitting him on the head, and shouting at him, "Like I care, stupid!"

Sneering at the shinobi and the kid, I walk up to the desk that the Hokage is sitting at and asked, "You need me for anything else, Ojiisan?"

Taking a puff of his pipe, the Hokage sighed. "No Naruto, we don't have anything to discuss right now. You may go."

Giving the Hokage a wave and a: "See ya." I walk out the door, ignoring the kid and the shinobi's indignant spluttering; I turn my mind back to the fight with Mizuki and the surge of power I felt when it happened.

'What was that power?' I wonder. 'Could it have been... the Kyuubi?' I turn this thought over in my head, weighing it.

'I don't see what else it could be,' I realise, 'I have a lot of chakra stamina, but I used most of it while training with Kage Bunshin; even I couldn't have had enough left to make all those copies.'

As I ponder this fact I become consciously aware that I have been followed and this had been going on since I left the interview.

After several city blocks I can't stand it any more! Whirling around to face the person following me, I shout at him (and I'm not surprised to see it's the silly grandson of the Hokage): "Quit following me, stupid. I can see you right there!" I cannot believe this kid! Not only does he follow me; he has the gall to do it and be bad at it!

Smiling, the kid says, "So you managed to penetrate my disguise!! The rumours of your prowess don't lie! Teach me your skills. I'll become your disciple." I'm stunned, "Hunh?" The kid gets into a pleading position and continues, "You've gotta teach me that 'Ninja Centrefold' illusion you used on my grandpa. Okay, Chief?!

I blink repeatedly, shocked. "Ch-chief?!" I am completely dumbfounded; someone wants to learn from me? And my Ninja Centrefold at that! Still... a smirk forms on my face; the expression on Ojīsan's face will be priceless.

I grin at the kid and nod. "Okay, kid follow me." Turning toward a small clearing I know that will be just perfect for this, I wave a hand at the kid to follow.

After an hour of teaching the kid the Ninja Centrefold, and him finally grasping the correct way it should be used, I decide that it is time to take a brake.

Once I buy drinks for both of us from a nearby vending machine, I ask the kid, "By the way..." I pause to take a drink, "What's your beef with the old man?"

Once I ask this, the kid gets a depressed look on his face, and after a few moments, he speaks, "...My name - Konohamaru... my grandfather named me. Like the village, right? He thought it would bring me luck... but even though everyone knows that's what I'm called… no one ever calls me that!" I begin to understand and am saddened by it; I take a sip of my drink as he goes on. "It's always just 'honoured grandson, no one ever sees me for who I am... just whom I'm related to. And I hate it! But it'll be different when I become Lord Hokage, and that's going to be real soon!"

After he says this, a silence develops, until an idea forms in my head on how to encourage Konohamaru to work harder on his dream.

"No way! Who'd respect a Hokage like you?" As I say this, Konohamaru's eyes snap open. I continue speaking.

"It's to big a name for such a little guy!" Konohamaru jumps off the log we're sitting to shouts at me, but I continue talking. "You idiot! It won't be easy to win the Hokage name! You don't get it just because you want it; you have to wait your turn..." Konohamaru snarls at me, "And then?!"

I finally turn my head to him and grin confidently, my slightly sharper than normal canines showing, and tell him a mere statement of fact.

"And then take the name away… from me."

Two minutes later neither of us has spoken. I can tell that Konohamaru was thinking hard, and I was enjoying the silence when we heard a voice. "There you are!" Turning around and looking up, we saw the shinobi in sunglasses standing on a branch.

When he sees me, the shinobi's eyes fill with hate and disgust. 'That look! That same ugly look from yet another person! There's always someone.' I think with disdain.

As the man jumps down and starts speaking to Konohamaru, I step away from them, becoming an observer. This does not concern me right now; I have to give Konohamaru a chance before I interfere.

"And now honoured grandson, it's time to return home" I listen to the man as he speaks in a condescending tone, and Konohamaru shouts at the shinobi, "No way Ebisu! Not yet! First I have to kick Ojīsan's butt and become the next lord Hokage!"

Ebisu begins walking towards Konohamaru, still talking, "The revered lord Hokage knows and understands the eight principles that are the cornerstone of the knowledge of the shinobi: virtue, justice, ceremony, wisdom, loyalty, faithfulness, prudence, and filial piety!" As Ebisu says this, Konohamaru begins the seals for the Ninja Centrefold. "He is master of over one thousand illusions, and, eh?"

Konohamaru shouts and transforms into a beautiful naked blond, "Take that! Ninja Centrefold!" Ebisu is shocked but still standing. "Why didn't it work?" Konohamaru shouts as he transforms back to normal.

Ebisu grabs Konohamaru by his scarf and starts pulling him away, despite his struggles, and scolding him as he did so. "Honoured Grandson, if you lower yourself to consort with creatures of this sort you will descend to his level! Only by following my teachings will you ever merit the name of Hokage! Now, lets go home!"

Finally, I've had enough; I step in front of Ebisu to stop him leaving. "This creature..." I drawl, "will be defeating you with his newest, untested technique." I perform the Kage Bunshin and surround Ebisu, who scoffs, "Hah! Child's play! No match for a superior teacher like myself! It would only fool a weak minded idiot like Mizuki!"

As Ebisu is finishing his little speech, I form the final seal of my technique, 'rat!' My Bunshins and I transform into fifty blond, big-breasted women dressed in too small school uniforms. Ebisu stares dumbfounded for a moment, and then his nose explodes with blood, sending him flying and knocking him out.

Snickering, I cancel my techniques, saying proudly, "I call this genjutsu: 'Fantasy Harem no Jutsu'! All my clones perform the Ninja Centrefold and a genjutsu to make the target see them in his ultimate fantasy outfit!"

Once I had finished, Konohamaru yelled angrily, "Damn it! I failed to beat Professor Four-eyes again! All I want is a name everyone will respect! And I want it now!"

Rolling my eyes, I smack Konohamaru over the head and retort, "You think wanting it is all it takes? Dream on! You're talking about the name 'Hokage'! That's the greatest shinobi in town, the one everyone respects!"

Smiling slightly and looking up at the sky, I remember Iruka-sensei and all he's done for me as I continue speaking. "My whole life, it's been one rotten thing after another! I even doubted myself. Only one person treats me with any kind of respect, and even he... was almost impossible to win over!"

I lower my head, and turn my eyes toward Konohamaru and challenge him, "Are you ready to make a commitment?" Stammering Konohamaru asks, "C-commitment?"

Laughing, I grin at him, saying, "Do you get it? There are no short cuts!"

Konohamaru turns away from me, yelling, "Hah! Where do you get off lecturing me? You're not so hot! I'm not gonna be your disciple any more! From this day forward... we will be arch-rivals!"

"Ha!" I smile at him and tell him, "It's your tough luck! From now on I'll always be one step ahead of you, one step closer to my destiny as the finest shinobi! But... heck! One day we'll fight over the name 'Hokage'." _'Perhaps, if I don't decide to found my own village,'_ I think as I say this. "I look forward to it...Konohamaru!"

Author's notes:

Thanks Arwin for all the corrections!

Well, well! Here's another chapter, even though I've only gotten one new review. #Pouts# I know most of its unoriginal, but I'm only working up to the next chapter. The next chapter will take place in the time period where Naruto replaces Sasuke (cannon chapter three.)

This is a question that came up, should I make Naruto a puppeteer? Kyuubi is very old after all, and is a friend of Shukaku, who's the demon of the sand. Please review or contact me about what you think about it.

Random fact, Hinata means '_place where the sun is shining'_ rather apt for the fanfics were Naruto is in a relationship with Hinata eh?


	6. Chapter 4

**Fox and Kit : Chapter 4**

**By Maleficus-lupus**

"_Contact"_

Normal text

_thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's thoughts**_

_**'Kyuubi Speaking to Naruto'**_

: change of view and/or scene

Note: Naruto will not yet realize that Kyuubi is speaking to him.

**The Morning after.**

I wake up with a yawn and take a look at the gates of my cage, to see if the improbable has happed and the seal had broken while I slumbered. "Sigh," it has not. Since I awoke from my long sleep, I have found no way to escape the seal. I must admit it has impressed me: the manipulation of chakra flow, the seals preventing my soul and intelligence from leaving, and the spiral allowing the leakage, necessary to prevent the human's body from exploding, to mix with the human's chakra. The human who made the sealwas a genius! _A mere human making a shiki-fujin? Unbelievable_! I wish I could have met him, even if he was a **human.**

With another sigh, I turn my perception to my container. When I awoke, I discovered that I could see and hear what my host does. I might be able to speak with my container, but I am unsure that he'd realize that it was me speaking, not his own thoughts.

When I turn my thoughts to my carrier, I find that he has just woken up and is preparing to go to the Academy. Having nothing else to do do, I focus my thoughts upon him and prepare to spend my day watching him.

"Yaaawn." Waking up and stretching, I get ready and head to the bathroom to clean up and brush my teeth. As I get the milk out, I stare at the expiration date and realize that it is way past it. _Oops, if I had drunk that I would have spent hours on the can for sure! _After I finish breakfast, I stop by the mirror in the hallway to adjust my goggles, and realize that I almost left without wearing my Hitai-ate band.

As I head to the Academy, I see the villagers glaring at me and hear their comments. "I can't believe that monster graduated." "-should have been killed." "-disgusting th-" With a minor effort, I ignore it. I am, after all, used to it. _**'Ignorant humans, they have no idea what they have in their village "shame".' **_At__this thought, I smile and continue to the academy.

When I arrive at the classroom, I see that the only free seat is beside Uchiha Sasuke**. **With a sigh I sit down at the other end of the bench and idly look around at all the other people who passed. _Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino... Heh! Most of the bloodline crew graduated what a surprise... not! _"Excuse me, can I get through?" I hear a voice and turn my head to see that it's Sakura. With a smile I get up and move out of her way. "Sure thing, Sakura-chan!" I say with an idiotic grin on my face.

Sitting back down, I turn my head and watch Sakura babble on at Sasuke. _Fool, why does she bother? He'll never go out with her._ '_**Those whose only ambitions are love are either the best or the worst fighters. Guess which one she is?' **_I laugh softly at the thought and look toward the front of the class where I see Iruka-sensei come in. _Finally!_

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjitsu but full-fledged shinobi," Iruka-sensei says, standing at an at-ease position. As he's speaking, my mind idly turns to the other technique I memorized from the Forbidden scroll. _Doton: Uragaeshi Gosunkugi. Enclosing a person in a globe of earth and then having the earth walls turn into spikes, impaling the opponents. I don't have enough chakra to use it without falling unconscious, but it should be useful as a final do or die technique. _With an effort, I wrench my thoughts from the techniques and back to what Iruka-sensei is saying. "Your greatest challenges lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jounin, a more senior ninja, who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments.

Flicking my eyes toward Sakura, I see a... rather determined expression on her face. _#Sigh# She's thinking that she'll be on Sasuke's team. _"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities will be approximately equal." Iruka-sensei's statement rivets my attention back to him. _Aw man! Since I'm at the bottom of the class I'll end up with someone powerful I can't stand! _I notice that Iruka-sensei has started listing off the different members off each team.

#a few minutes later#

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," at this I jump up with a 'Whoo-hoo' followed by 'Crap!' when Iruka-sensei follows with, "and Uchiha Sasuke." Furiously I demand to know, "Why did you team me up with that bastard, Sasuke? Why didn't you team me up with someone else? Anyone else!" With a sigh, Iruka-sensei answers my question. "All three of you together create a team which is equal to of all the others. Besides, even if I was willing to switch you or Uchiha-kun with a different person, the Hokage himself approved of the team selections," With a sigh, I sit back down and fold my arms, sulking.

Sasuke snorted and looked away from me. "Hmm... try to keep up, Dunce." With a snarl, I turn and shout at him, "What'd you call me?" Sakura growls and starts hitting me, "Just knock it off!" As I attempt to shield myself from Sakura's blows, I hear Iruka-sensei saying, "Okay, everyone, I'll be introducing your ninjitsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed!"

As I sit on the edge of a building to eat lunch, I think about how much I'm going to hate working with Sakura and Sasuke. _Sakura is going to spend all her time mooning over Sasuke, who will spend all his time being cool and ignoring us. _#Sigh# "Iruka-sensei, you've really outdone yourself with this one. Why couldn't you put me with anyone other than Sasuke?" I grumble disconsolately. Finishing my dango, I stand up and decide to go to one of the forested training areas to think about what I'm going to do.

When I reach the training area, I first check that no one is training there and sit down on top of a stump. With a sigh, I close my eyes and begin meditating. After a few minutes of meditation, I begin to hear a dripping sound. Opening my eyes and looking around, I don't see any water at all, so I close my eyes and concentrate on the sound. After a few minutes I realize that I cannot hear any of the normal forest sounds, but I can still hear the sound of dripping water! Opening my eyes, I find that I'm no longer in the forest but am sitting on a small island in the middle of what looks like a flooded dungeon.

Listening intently, I hear a rustling, breathing sound, and with nothing else to go on, I step into the water and start heading toward the source of the sound.

With a start, I pull my mind from my carrier's. _He's here! My carrier is here! _Moving my tails into a more comfortable position, I shift to face the gate of my prison to wait for my carrier. _Who would have thought that he would come to me? I thought he would just realize I was talking to him and then we would go on from there. Well, this meeting should be... interesting._

After I wait for a few minutes, I hear the sound of someone moving through the water. Watching my carrier walk into view, I stand up to have my first face-to-face meeting with Uzumaki Naruto. When my carrier finally sees me, there is only a slight pause in his movements and a slight widening of his eyes. I watch as he stops within a meter of the bars of my cage, and grins ferally at me, with fierce and proud eyes. Without an ounce of hesitation, he greets me. "Konnichi-wa, Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Walking up to the source of the sound, I see the gates to a massive cage. As I approach, I see a shadow behind the bars stand up and step closer to the gate, forming into a giant red fox! _Gods! He's even bigger than I thought! His eye is bigger than I am! Still, I can't let him know how much he surprised me._ Summoning up my courage and conviction, I stop a meter from the gate and look into the Kyuubi's eyes and grin, saying, "Konnichi-wa, Kyuubi no Kitsune."

My thanks to my Beta-Reader: Arwin, for correcting all my silly mistakes

Author's notes:

Well here it is my completed chapter. I know you'll hate me for the cliff hanger but I couldn't resist, it is my first after all! I know the "Naruto being smarter than he looks and not really liking Sakura" is a bit of a cliché among our community but it is a favorite of mine. If you're having trouble imagining what I mean by the "feral smile and fierce eyes" think page 15 of chapter 95 of the Naruto Manga. Review and suggestions please


	7. Chapter 5

**Fox and Kit**

**Chapter 5**

**by Maleficus-lupus**

"_Discussion"_

Normal text

"speech"

_thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's thoughts**_

_**'Kyuubi speaking mentally to Naruto'**_

Previously: 

"_Konnichi-wa, Kyuubi no Kitsune"_

I feel impressed as I look down upon my host, standing waist deep in water, grinning up at me without a hint of fear. Shifting my tails out of the way, I stand up and grin toothily at him. _**"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Uzumaki Naruto. I do hope you do not hold a grudge against me for what you have suffered at the hands of others"**_ I watch as he blinks, startled by my statement, but he recovers quickly and smiles. "Oh not at all! You had nothing to do with the treatment I received, that was all the villagers fault. And I prefer to hear a persons reasons before I hold a grudge... most of the time." I chuckle at that and sit down on my haunches. _**"That's quite a mature attitude for one so young, especially for a mud-rat. I presume that you want **__**my**__** reasons before you decide to hold a grudge against me, correct?"**_ Watching my carrier nod, I sigh and and lie down fully, placing my head on my paws. _**"Then you had better see if you can find away to make yourself comfortable, I'm sure our discussion will take awhile."**_ I watch as he looks around for a dry spot, pausing to look at my cage, which slowly slopes up out of the water to end in a dry cave, before discarding the idea and finally deciding to lean on one of the walls.

Fixing my eyes on him, I sigh then speak. _**"First of all, I didn't want to attack Konoha." **_Angrily I snarl as I say this, I see Naruto flinch slightly but I continue on. _**"I had had enough of the Human world! After all I had been through here, I had decided to rest. I sealed my caves and treasures; I used a spell to move between worlds and stopped it in the middle, between this world and the demon world... I had decided to hibernate for a few centuries, so I could recover enough to face the demon world once more. I rested for many centuries, not even dreaming after the first hundred years, then... **__**He**__** summoned me! Using a ritual I could not ignore, and a spell I could not refuse, he sent me to destroy Konoha... Damn that snake-eyed mud-rat! He is the reason why I am imprisoned! He is the reason why I and you are hated!!"**_

Fixing my eyes on him, I sigh and then speak. _**"First of all, I didn't want to attack Konoha**_!" Angrily I snarl as I say this, I see Naruto flinch, slightly but I continue on. _**"I'd had had enough of the Human World! After all I had been through here, I decided to rest. I sealed my caves and treasures, I used a spell to move between worlds and stopped it in the middle, between this world and the demon world... I had decided to hibernate for a few centuries, so I could recover enough to face the demon world once more. I rested for many centuries, not even dreaming after the first hundred years, and then...**____**He**____**summoned me! Using a ritual I could not ignore, and a spell I could not refuse, he sent me to destroy Konoha... Damn that snake-eyed mud-rat! He is the reason why I am imprisoned! He is the reason why you are hated!"**_ I stop speaking, panting from the exertion of my shouting. Gaining control of myself once more, I close my eyes and sigh. _**"My apologies Uzumaki-san, remembering what happened makes my blood boil."**___Naruto's eyes narrow, "You expect me to believe that the reason you, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest demon in existence, attacked Konohagakure no sato because a human summoned you and told you to destroy it?" he asks incredulously. Crossing his arms, I watch as Naruto sneers in disbelief, "forgive me for being a bit incredulous!" He sneers.

"_**I do not expect you to believe me without proof, Uzumaki-san. However I do ask you to give me the benefit of the doubt at the very least." **_I watch Naruto step away from the wall and stare at me, frowning. "That can't be all, what else do you want?" He asks suspiciously. _**"All I want Uzumaki-san, is for you to find out if what I said is true or not. If you find that there is someone with snake-eyes who would want this village destroyed, I will be proven right. If you find proof that a snake-eyed human is not the reason why I attempted to destroy Konohagakure, you will prove that I am lying. All I ask is that you accept what ever help I offer until you decide whether to believe me or not." **_Naruto tilts his head as he looks at me, a pondering expression on his face. Finally he nods, "Fine, we have an agreement. I'll look to see if you're telling the truth, and you'll give any help you can provide." Satisfied, I stand up and peer down on him. _**"Good, now... you'd better go, you don't want to be late do you?"**_ I suppress a chuckle as I see the look of panic in his eyes before he fades away into the real world.

Turning away from the gate and walking deeper into my prison, I utter to myself. _**"Perhaps a gift will help convince him that I am well intentioned? Now what to give him..."**_ Finally stopping at the deepest part of my prison, I lie down and concentrate on what my host is doing, coming up with ideas of what I should give him and discarding them in turn. _**It's too bad he's a weak human; it limits what I could give him by quite a lot.**_ At last I get an idea as I feel Naruto waking up to the real world. _**"Perfect"**_ I mutter happily, as I send it off through the seal.

Naruto's POV

As I awake, I hear Kyuubi's voice in my mind. _**'Take this gift as a sign of my sincerity, Uzumaki Naruto. Use it well!'**_ My body arches up and I suppress a scream as I feel an overwhelming amount of inhuman chakra fill my body for an agonizing instant! When my mind finally recovers from the pain, I find that I have fallen off of the stump I was meditating on, and am lying sprawled on the ground. "Huff... Huff... What the hell was that?!" I scream out between my attempts to get my breathing back to normal. I analyze my body and try to see what Kyuubi had done to it, finding nothing I try to see if there was anything else I may have missed. "What the hell?" I mutter as I realize I remember a jutsu that I have never heard of before. With a chuckle Kyuubi informs me that the jutsu is, _**'Suiro no Jutsu, a technique from the mist that I learned when I was exploring around Kirigakure in human form, I think you'll find it useful, though I don't advise you do it without a water source near by.'**_ I chuckle weakly, "Fine Kyuubi" I mutter under my breath, "I'll take your gift, but this doesn't mean I believe you!" _**'I'd expect nothing less, Uzumaki-san!' **_Ignoring Kyuubi's tone, I look down at my watch and see that I'm already five minutes late! "Shit!" I swear as I start off, running towards the Academy. "Iruka-sensei is going to kill me!"

Techniques:

Suiro no Jutsu: Water Prison . Anyone who reads or watches Naruto should know this one; it's what Zabuza-sama used on Kakashi-san in wave country.

Authors notes:

Well here it is; the fifth chapter! Or gobundan(?) as the Japanese would say. Originally this was going to be longer, but I decided that I had made you wait long enough. Thanks to Arwen for beta-reading it.


	8. Chapter 6

**Fox and Kit**

**Chapter 6**

**By Maleficus-lupus**

"_Test"_

Normally I prefer NOT to put author's notes at the top, but this is different! As I'm sure you'll have discovered, I have deleted and re-uploaded Fox & Kit, this is because I have done quite a bit of editing, a few typos, some trimming, clarification, added detail, and a few plot holes. This is also to show you that I really am still writing, though very slowly .". I'm currently working part time and doing school part time, so my days are busy. To prove that I'm still writing, here's a link to my DA account, I have posted a picture of my writings (labelled "My Writing") and it's the newest submission so you can find it easily enough.

http /maleficus-lupus. deviantart. com

just take out the spaces

Normal text

"speech"

_thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's thoughts**_

_**'Kyuubi speaking mentally to Naruto'**_

Previously:

"_Iruka-sensei is going to kill me!"_

Naruto's POV

As I rush towards the academy, I turn over my discussion with the Kyuubi. Was he serious? Could I really believe his story? I decide I would take his suggestion and look for anything about a 'snake-eyed human'.

As I reach the the Academy, with barely enough time to reach the classroom without being too late, I grin foxily at a chunin teacher who's glaring at me."Good afternoon sensei!" I call out cheerily as I walk past, and I laugh under my breath at the names he calls me. _Fool, does he really think I care what he calls me? __**'Humans almost always think only in terms related to themselves'**_ Kyuubi comments in response to my thoughts.

I nod at that insight and wave to Iruka-sensei as I enter the classroom and sit near Sakura and Sasuke.

**four hours later**

What. In. Kami-sama's. Name? I have been waiting here for hours and our sensei still isn't here yet! Clenching my jaw in a attempt to keep my mask from cracking, I look to see how my team-mates are handling the wait.

_Tch, Sakura is idolizing her 'Sasuke-kun!' as usual. And and Sasuke is ignoring her, also as usual. chuckle Sasuke is getting very annoyed at her, though you wouldn't know it unless you were very observant. _With a sigh I look away from my team-mates and around the classroom. My eyes pass over the chalkboard then dart back to it again, my lips twist a evil smirk as I take in the sight of the chalkboard-eraser. _Why not? He certainly deserves it for making us wait for so long._

Snickering evilly, I stand up and grab a chalkboard eraser, ignoring the looks Sakura and Sasuke were sending me. "Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura shrieks. I ignore her and drag a chair over to the classrooms door. Sliding the door open just enough, I stand on the chair and wedge the eraser between the door and the door-frame. As I pull the chair back into place, Sasuke speaks up: "Hn, Dobe," he says with a smirk. "There's no way that a jounin would fall for a trick as simple as th--" As Sasuke says this, our jounin sensei walked in the door and the eraser fell on his head.

I grin foxily as I watch Haruno and the Uchiha's reaction. Sakura,_ always trying to look good in front of others, unless it comes to Sasuke. _I conceal a snort as I see the Uchiha's face. _Always self-centred, I can tell he's thinking 'How the heck is this guy a jounin? And how is he going to make me stronger?' So predictable._

I watch as the Jounin reaches up and lifts the eraser off his head, letting his lazy eye rove over us. _What is with that mask? And why is one of his eyes covered? _I wonder as I grin widely and squint my eyes, pointing a finger at the jounin and laughing. "Ha! That's what you get for being late sensei!"

I wait for his reaction and my eye twitches as I get one. He (I am already starting to think of him as the one-eyed ass in my head) raises a hand to his chin and scratches it through his mask, saying "My first impression is... I don't like you!" His voice goes abruptly, and unpleasantly, cheerful as he says this, his visible eye turning into an upside-down U shape as he speaks. "Now," he continues. "Let's all head to the roof."


End file.
